The Questions You've Been Dying to Ask Them!
by sweet-angelic-devils
Summary: The questions and comments that have popped into your mind whenever you see the Naruto characters are now able to be heard when the cast themselves must answer what you have always wanted to ask. ALL CHARACTERS ARE HERE. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Authors(Linda and Mariah): Ever thought of a question or comment you just really wanted to say to the Naruto Cast? Well now you can! My friend and I have them right where we want them and that's stuck in a room where they have no choice but to do our bidding and answering your every question. **

**Sasuke: And yet how we even got here is a mystery…**

**Linda: Hah! So true and since you don't know how you got in then I'm assuming you don't know how to get out…**

**Sasuke: ….Fuck you.**

**Naruto: I actually kind of like it here. It's cozy! –smiles happily-**

**Shikamaru: Eh for once Naruto you're right about that. It's comy enough to nap in. –yawns tiredly-**

**Mariah: -smacks him with a stick- No sleepy time you lazy ass bum!**

**Chouji: There's plenty of snacks too! –munches on a bag of potato chips-**

**Linda: Also…I've invited some of your favorite people over here too!! C'mon out everyone!**

**Bunch of people come out of nowhere**

**Saskue: Itachi!! **

**Itachi: -flicks hair and smirks- The one and only…**

**Naruto: And the rest of the Akatsuki? **

**Jiraya: You invited Orochimaru and his weird lackey, Kabuto?**

**Sakura: Dead people too? Isn't Sasori gone? What the hell?**

**Mariah: Yeah well suck it up pinky. They're here and they're staying so shush.**

**Linda: No it's not shush…It's SHOOSH! Lol.**

**Mariah: Anyways…Please send us some questions in a review or a message or email and we will respond as quick as we can and put up the next chapter with hope of lots of questions. ******


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: sco23**

To all the Naruto girls: Are you ticklish? You can answer one at a time.

Truthfully that was a random question because no one else ask and I also have

a habit of asking that to annoy girls.

Chouji: What would you do to Ino if she ever take the last bite of your

food?

Kakashi: Have you ever use the thousand years of death on a girl and will you

ever let your team read your book and see your face?

Tsunade and Sakura: Why do you use violence to solve a problem instead of

talking it out peacefully so that there will be no causualties? And in case of

an unexpected war none of your ninjas would already be in the hospital.

Are all anime girls extremely violent? Seriously what's with all the violence

for no reason at all instead of talking it out? Can't we all just get along

and be peaceful?

Jiraiya: Have any kids accidently read your book?

Lee: Will you give up on Sakura she has a big forehead and will never like

you and is equally vain and temperamental as Ino? Find another girl who like

you for who you are and doesn't think your a weirdo? Will you ever get rid of

that green suit and put on some real clothes and get you eyebrows and hair

cut?

Kin: How did you get your hair so long?

Tayuya: Why do you curse alot?

Naruto: Why do you wear a bright kill me suit? What does dattebayo means

anyway? Why do you add chan to Sakura's name when he has no feelings toward

you? Why don't you focus on the goal of being hokage instead of chasing

Sasuke? Besides if Sasuke doesn't come back Sakura would probably be yours and

if that doesn't work you can go to Hinata since she secretly likes you and

would gladly trade Kiba to have you on her team? Why do you let Sakura hit you

when you could have gone kyuubi on her?

Orochimaru: Are you related to Micheal Jackson?

Ayame: Do you do anything else besides make ramen?

Hinata: Why do you always punk out when it comes telling Naruto about your

feelings? Why didn't you use the cage bird seal attack when Neji was beating

you down and talking all that about you? Would you go back in time to make

sure that Naruto ends up on your team? You look great with long hair. Were you

trying to make yourself look good for Naruto?

Ino: Why are you a vain and temperamental blond? Can I cut off the part of

your hair that covers your right eye so that we won't think you lost your eye

or have a lazy eye?

Shikamaru: Does the word troublesome run in your family? Will you ever stop

being lazy and is your father that scared of your mom?

Shino: Will you ever take your sunglasses off? What would you do to that

person if he or she switch your soap and shampoo with bug poison? What would

you do to Naruto if he tells anyone that you sung and dance at the wedding in

the laughing Shino arc?

Sasuke: Who would you rather be trapped in the closet with Karin, Orochimaru,

Barney the dinosaur or Naruto? choose one. For billions of dollars or yins,

would you strip down naked with guitars and basses covering your parts and

sing blink 182's what's my age again in front of all the yaoi fangirls and

yaoi fanboys with Lee and Neji?

Kiba: Can I have your sister's phone number if I make you a clone of the

konoha girls of your choice that will do anything for you?

Anko: Are you really a dominatrix with your boyfriend? Why do you like

licking blood off people? Don't you know you can get HIV/AIDS or hepatitis b?

Neji: What's with the long hair? Will you ever lighten up on the fate drama?

Tenten: Would you ever wear a clown or mime suit or a chuck e cheese suit for

money to buy more weapons? (Now that was just random). Who would you want to

be married to Lee, Neji, or Gai? Did you notice that you get less screen time

than the others cast members(cough season 9 and after the rescue Garra arc

cough)?

Temari: What does Shikamaru do to make you like him?

Kankuro: Will you go out on a date with catwoman since you dress up in a cat

suit? Do you use your puppet to scare kids and old people on halloween?

Gaara: Your cool when you go crazy on people. Do you have a girlfriend?

Ibiki: When you interrogate someone do you use tickle torture on the guys and

girls so it would be less messy?

Well that's it for now.

**Linda: wow what a long question.lol**

**Sakura: Well I suppose since were stuck here we might as well answer this stuff…Yeah I'm ticklish. I think everyone is.**

**Ino: -nods in agreement as well as everyone else-**

**Chouji: HAHAHA! I'd eat her!**

**Ino: -blinks eyes in shock- YOU WOULD SO NOT YOU FATTY!**

**Chouji: I'M NOT FAT, I'M CHUBBY! –chases Ino around the room who screams-**

**Kakashi: Hmm well no actually. I would never use it on a pretty girl at least. If the girl was ugly and was my opponent I probably might though. And my team are too nosy and don't deserve to see my face. Hmph! **

**Naruto: Liar!! You wouldn't show it to us even if we didn't try and follow you around trying to see it.**

**Kakashi: you're right Naruto. I wouldn't.You're catching on quick. –grins happily-**

**Tsunade: Peace? Does it look like the world is very peaceful without the violence. There will never be world peace and sometimes violence has to be stopped with violence.**

**Sakura: Also it's a way of showing that girls are tough too!**

**Tenten: I'd have to agree with her.**

**Linda: I actually don't approve of violence…**

**Mariah: I do!!**

**Jiraya: Heh…Who knows! But if they have then I bet they'll love it!**

**Lee: Sakura loves me….Right beautiful? –grins-**

**Sakura: -no comment and turns head away in despair-**

**Gai: Our uniform is a part of showing our youth!! It is what makes us unique and great unlike Kakashi's uncool uniform.**

**Kakashi: My uniform is the regular one all the ninjas kind of already wear…**

**Gai: Sooooo? It's unyouthful and a disgrace to my pupil.-hugs lee-**

**Kin: Never cut it duh!**

**Tayuya: Because people fucking piss me off a lot! –kicks Tobi away-**

**Deidara: God damn! Tobi follows everyone around!!**

**Naruto: Heh lots of questions…Well my suit is just special….And I'm not so sure what that word means.**

**Linda: Yeah me either lol.**

**Naruto: I add chan because I care about her and Sasuke is unfortunately my best friend so I have to care even if it means Sakura wants him more than me…-lowers head in sadness-**

**Linda: Shikamaru could be your best friend.-doesn't like Sasuke too much-**

**Sasuke: Hey! Not fair Linda.**

**Mariah: That might not be fair but I think it's fair that you hair looks like a chicken's butt. **

**Sasuke:……damn you all..**

**Itachi: That's all he ever does is complain…**

**Naruto: Let me finish my questions!! I don't think hinata likes me secretly. She would of told me if she did.**

**Everyone: -coughs and looks away while hinata blushes-**

**Orochimaru: I am not related to him! How many times must I tell all of you!?**

**Sasuke: Who invited him?**

**Itachi: Ugh he's going to try and rape me again. **

**Linda: Oo Uh……I'm not sure how he got in either. The windows are all shut and we have the air conditioning on sooooooo I have no clue..**

**Mariah: Oh was I not supposed to open the door?**

**Everyone: -stares at her- NO!!**

**Mariah: Oops…sorry.**

**Ayame: Nope! It's what my dad does so I'll follow.**

**Hinata: I…Well…umm. –faints-**

**Naruto: Hinata? –picks her up and lays her on a couch-**

**Linda: Damn she's fragile. Hah!**

**Ino: Uh no I'm a very responsible beautiful girl. I have nothing wrong with my eye. It's just the style that I created with my hair…**

**Deidara: More like my style that you stole from me hnn…**

**Ino: -ignores comment-**

**Shikamaru: I'm not lazy…Just troubled by other people and how annoying they are. You try being partners with Ino and dealing with Naruto and Sakura. My dad is not scared of my mom just is controlled by her power over him…-shudders-**

**Shino: No I will not take them off….And if anyone even snuck into my house to do that, well lets just say they won't last too long being alive.**

**Mariah: You're strange.**

**Shino: whatever…I did no such thing…-trying to hide it because the reviewer just told everyone about what he did-**

**Sasuke: …….None of the above and I won't pick no matter what!! –grabs a baseball bat and starts swinging to keep everyone away-**

**Itachi: Hahaha! He looks like a rabid monkey. –cracks up lauging-**

**Kisame: more like a baboon…**

**Sasuke: Shut up! Like hell I would ever strip down for anyone unless it was for a girl that I really liked. –smirks-**

**Ino and Sakura: WHO IS SHE!? –ready to kill any girl-**

**Linda: Who knows, who cares. C'mon uchiha stop messing around.**

**Sasuke: Okay, but only because you say so.-grins-**

**Kiba: No, though it is a good deal…Maybe…No! I can't sorry buddy.**

**Anko: What I do is none of your business? –turns away embarresed-**

**Linda: What's a dominatrix?**

**Neji: I like my gorgeous hair long. It suits me. And it is not drama it's destiny! **

**Linda: Yeah!!**

**Mariah: -smacks her on the head-**

**Linda: -pout-**

**Tenten: No I doubt I would do any of that stuff and I don't know who I would marry…Not that I would tell you even if I had a choice in mind. And I don't want to start a fight about why I get less screen time. Let's just say it has to do with the other girls being bratty sluts and I'm not like that.**

**Temari: He's just cute in the way he acts and plus he's not a dimwit like most other guys.**

**Shikamaru: -blush- Yeah yeah whatever….**

**Kankuro: Depends is catwoman hot? **

**Temari: Hell! Kankuro couldn't scare a fly, let alone kids and old people on Halloween.**

**Linda: Well he kind of scares me with the face paint and stuff. I always wondered if he was fat too because I can never tell with the clothes he wears.**

**Kankuro: I'm not fat! I have muscle! Look! –lifts up shirt-**

**Linda: Oh! Well I still think you're a bit scary. –smiles sweetly-**

**Gaara: Thank you and no I don't.**

**Ibiki: Uh sometimes when I'm too tired to think of what method to use.**

**By: SkywardShadow**

Oh, this'll be fun. X

Kakashi, why do you wear that mask all the time??

Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, how do you guys get your hair to do that?!

Jiraiya, when did you decide you wanted to make a career out of writing pervy

books?

Itachi...You really do care about Sasuke, don't you?

Sakura, where did the pink hair come from??

Temari, where'd you get your fan from?

Kankuro, why do you wear makeup all the time?

Gaara-sama, do you have a crush on Matsuri? You rock, btw. -hugs-

Looking forward to reading this story! Good luck!

**Kakashi: I wear it to keep the suspense going while everyone keeps wanting to know what I hide under there.**

**Linda: I know what's under the mask..-gives a smug look-**

**Everyone: What?!**

**Mariah: We can't tell you! Too bad!**

**Sasuke: Get our hair to do what?**

**Naruto: My hair isn't like Sasuke's!!**

**Kakashi: Stand up? We use a ton of gel and hair spray.**

**Sasuke and Naruto: -nodding in agreement-**

**Jiraiya: When I first saw a pretty girl. The girls in my family weren't very pretty so I assumed they all were ugly, but then when I went to town to buy something, I saw her-drools heavily-, The most beautiful girl ever and I decided to keep my thoughts in my head but that didn't work so I wrote them down for everyone to read.**

**Itachi: If I cared for him then I was on drugs or forced in some way to "care". **

**Sakura: My hair is natural….-sobs quietly-**

**Temari: From my mother and father.**

**Gaara: What did I get from them?**

**Temari: Not much. Mom died when you were born and dad I guess just gave you the sand. Heh…**

**Gaara: -glares angrily and sits down-**

**Kankuro: It's not makeup. It's face paint and lots of people use it. Even dog boy has some! –points at Kiba's face and the paint on it-**

**Linda: Yep so well do you Gaara?**

**Gaara: Do I what?**

**Everyone: Have a crush on Matsuri?**

**Gaara: No, she's not my type.**

**Mariah: No fun! Well we ran out of questions sooooo BYE BYE!!**

**Linda: Lol. Yeah thanks for the great questions and please send some more but try and make them a little shorter lol. **


End file.
